


Neo's Creamy Caper

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainmelting, Brainwashing, F/F, Ice Cream Transformation, Transformation, slime transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: During a stay in Atlas, Team RWBY gets the chance to try some free Ice Cream. The brain freeze that followed wasn't the only side effect...





	Neo's Creamy Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend's birthday.

"Wow, Weiss! You know, I heard all about Atlas being kinda cold and such, but I didn't expect it to be snowy and white all the time!"  
  
The giddy sound of the red-hooded reaper known as Ruby Rose echoed throughout the rather spacious hotel apartment, prompting her white-haired teammate to unceremoniously pull her off the window, looking just a little annoyed in the process. "I'll have you know that it's not always cold and snowing, but it is indeed something we pride ourselves on. After all, if not for this natural defense that the world's weather provides, we wouldn't have nearly the freedom to develop much of the technology Remnant depends upon."  
  
The stuck-up heiress, Weiss Schnee, tried to walk away as she pulled the smaller girl along... only to realize that she wasn't budging. "Ruby. We've had this talk before. You're not supposed to stick to things anymore, not after that incident." her tone was restrained, or at least it tried to be. Another tug would reveal the true reason for the red-clad huntress' inability to move. "...You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Ehehehe..." Ruby giggled just the tiniest bit despite the sound being slurred by her tongue sticking to the inside of the hotel window, prompting the white-haired girl to chew her out verbally as they tried to get her unstuck. Unsuccessfully so for quite a little while as they were both... not the brightest bulbs in the shed, so to speak.  
  
All the while, the black-haired girl's older and blonder sister, could only laugh at her predicament. "We've only just arrived here, and those two are already going at it. You'd think Weiss was her older sister or something with how she keeps putting her on ice. Eh? Eehhhh?" The 'humorous' blonde chuckled as she gently elbowed the raven-haired faunus sitting by her side, who calmly shifted her seat ever slightly in response.  
  
"C for effort, Yang." The stoic faunus, Blake Belladonna, chimed while continuing to read one of the books that she had picked up on their journey to the icebound kingdom, ears gently twitching as she cracked the tiniest of smiles. It was a little more amusing than she was trying to let on.  
  
The fiery blonde, Yang Xiao Long, wrapped an arm around her furry-eared friend's shoulders before pulling her closer once more. "Come on, I can tell you enjoyed it, don't get all catty because you're trying to live up to your own image." Her giggling was infectious, which prompted her fellow huntress to subtly join in with a muted giggle.  
  
Only for both of them to seize up as the loud tones of the heiress' voice slammed through their earlobes. "Would you two lovebirds shut up and help me get Ruby unstuck from the window!? If she stays like this, the hotel might end up billing us more than I can afford, and may I remind you who's actually paying for the room in the first place?!" Weiss' icy complaints rang true, prompting the black-haired faunus to get up from her seat on the sofa to go assist the red-clad reaper in getting out of her compromising position.  
  
"On my count." Blake said as she wrapped her arms around the red-caped girl's waist, Weiss following suit with a tiny blush on her cheeks from her arms brushing up against her friend's. "Three. Two. One!" Their combined strengths pooled together as they both tugged on the younger girl's body, causing her to release just the smallest groan before being promptly released from the cold window no worse for wear except for a stinging sensation on one side of her tongue.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow..." Ruby muttered as she did her best to avoid having her tongue brush against the open air, nervously giggling as she looked to her two friends. "Thanks guys. And, eheh, sorry Weiss."  
  
The white-haired heiress looked to the side as she and Blake released the smaller girl, letting her land gently on the floor once they both let go of her. "At least you know how much of a pain you are sometimes. I can't complain that mu-"  
  
Before Weiss finished speaking, the doorbell to the apartment resounded throughout the room. There wasn't a voice accompanying it that would explain why the bell rang, but it had to be room service. Who else would visit them at this hour? "I'll get it!" Ruby immediately chimed as she zipped towards the door, nearly causing both of her monochromatic friends to spin around due to the speed of her action.  
  
Behind the door to the hotel hallway stood a uniformed black-haired lass, carting around a cart full of different types of ice cream. She didn't say a thing, merely smiling as she pointed towards the 'Free samples' sign on the cart. The sight of which immediately got Ruby drooling. "Freeeeee ice cream..." She muttered in a quite-pleased manner. "You guys want some?" The youngest gal asked her friends as she turned her head, her hands working on autopilot as she scooped up a bit of Strawberry for herself.  
  
"Vanilla. It better be rich too, I'm not the type to enjoy the plainest of plain flavors unless it's thick and the flavor seeps into every bite!" Weiss replied, arms crossed as she took a seat near the windows, almost as if she planned on protecting the panes of glass from her friend's tendencies. If she didn't, there was a high chance of the girl just getting stuck once again.  
  
"...Blackcurrant. Sorbet if she has it. Not too much though, I'm not that hungry. We did eat on the way after all." Blake took a seat near the couch as her own answer was a little surprising, but it did fit her color scheme. Considering the place that she hailed from, it made a little more sense as well. Blackcurrant was a type of berry native to temperate climates, and with how much she had been travelling Remnant, of course she would've picked up on a few special tastes.  
  
Yang on the other hand decided to stretch her arms and legs, occupying the couch completely as she let herself sink into the comfortably soft pillows. "Iiiiii'll pass, sis. You heard Blake, I'm still full from that three-course meal that Weiss so graciously paid for. Really, I should be trying to sleep it off with how much food those stuffy waiters prepared for us." The blonde laughed a little as she rested her head up against the armrest of the couch, prompting a little glare from the white-haired heiress in the process.  
  
"I only ordered so much because you two sisters don't understand the concept of restraint!" Weiss shouted, moody as she usually was... right up until a little cup full of strong Vanilla ice cream slid onto the table, plastic spoon sunk into it so she didn't need any extra tools to eat it. The door to the apartment had closed as the red-clad huntress had scooped up all the necessary flavors that her friends asked for, evident by how Blake was currently and carefully sinking a little bit of the black-colored icy treat into her mouth.  
  
"Well it was really good food, Weiss! So, you get the biggest portion as thanks in return. Really, you wouldn't let us pay for anything here in Atlas, so it's the least I can do in return." Ruby chimed as she took a seat by her white-clad friend, who immediately turned red in response. A compliment and a nice gesture like that was something she was quite unused to, but it was not at all unappreciated, given the way the heiress clammed up and merely dug into the yellowish-white ice cream.  
  
Yang yawned as she watched her friends enjoy themselves, feeling just the tiniest bit sleepy. "Say, Ruby... why didn't that girl say anything? Ya think she can't speak, or was she just being nice?" The blonde asked aloud, a little yawn peppered in between her words as the fatigue of eating aplenty started washing over her.  
  
"I 'unno! Why're ya asking me anyway?" The red-clad little lass replied as she dug through more of her bright red icy treat, gorging herself on the wonderfully sweet and delicious dessert. "Oh my gosh, this tastes just the best! Yang, you're missing out! I could eat this for days and I wouldn't even get close to tired of it!"  
  
The feisty older sister shrugged her shoulders while giggling. "Careful kiddo, you might just get brain freeze. You two watch out as well, wouldn't want you all to end up in so much pain that I'm gonna have to be the one that goes to talk to Weiss' dad." The teasing from Yang didn't stop, even as Weiss glared at her with a mouth currently full of the thick vanilla treat.  
  
"Brain freeze, huh..." Blake muttered briefly as she took another spoonful of the balled treat before a shiver ran down her spine. Something about the flavor of the ice cream felt... odd. "...Yang, haven't you met a mute before?" Slowly but surely, thoughts started to turn within the faunus' mind. Thoughts that she hoped weren't correct.  
  
"Yeah, Torchwick's goon. What about it? You think she was that m-"  
  
Before the two restrained members of the team had a moment to comment on the mysterious mute, they heard a rather synchronized groan reach their ears. Both of them shot their eyes towards their fellow teammates, who were each grasping at their respective heads in some sort of agony.  
  
"H-Hey, I was kidding about the brain freeze part, your brain doesn't actually freeze when you eat too much ice cream..." Yang muttered a little in disbelief as Blake slowly started to stare at her own ice cream. A sense of dread ran through her mind as her eyes fell back upon the red-white duo...  
  
"Nnnnhhhahagghghhhhh... My heaaaaaaaaaaad..." Ruby groaned as she scratched at her head, teeth clacking as it felt like her brain was being swallowed up by a cold sensation. Such an overwhelming cold that it really was like her bean-sized thinker had been frozen over completely. Her rapid panting dissolved as she collapsed onto the ground, huddling against the warm floor for comfort.  
  
Weiss tried her best to stay composed, but the same clacking sound echoed from her lips as she couldn't keep her mouth from instinctively reacting to the cold. Ironic that a master of ice was being conquered by some sort of tampered sweet treat, grounding her in a similar fashion to her red-clad friend. Both of them could hardly keep their minds in check with their brains being proverbially frozen over...  
  
The blonde looked certifiably worried as she stared at them trying to keep it together, only for her eyes to widen further as the next step of the ice cream's many effects started.  
  
The way Ruby's teeth clacked from the cold slowed down as a giggle started to echo from her throat. A haunting one at that. The cause of the giggle became rapidly apparent as the little girl slowly sunk further downward... no, rather, her entire body was melting. Her ears were leaking a viscous pink-colored ice cream-like substance that was gradually coating her collapsing body, as the giggling intensified... "Thinking... gone... Happy cream now..!" The girl chimed gleefully before she fully sunk into a puddle colored after her body and outfit...  
  
Weiss wasn't far behind, albeit despite the gleefully giddy smile that slowly filled her usually moody mug, she still seemed to be somewhat in control, evident by the way her expression twitched back and forth between fear and happiness. "Th-Think... Bad... Ice... Good!" Eventually however, the ice cream won out as her ears leaked the same pink substance before she melted away, leaving behind a white puddle that matched Ruby's own red-and-black one.  
  
"N-no way..." Yang muttered as her eyes darted to Blake... who was thankfully still fine, albeit the worry and horror on her face made it clear that she feared that she would experience quite the similar sort of fate. She didn't want to admit it to the blonde either, but she could feel the cold creeping through her cranium. She hoped that it wouldn't cause anything awful, but with what she had just witnessed...  
  
Their collective worries were tossed aside as a wonderfully giddy set of cackling echoed from the puddles on the floor. "Whyyyy soooo draaaaab?" An elongated voice came from the reddened puddle, only for a figure to suddenly shoot up from the creamy substance, laughing like an overly excited child. Once the red settled, both Yang and Blake could easily tell that the slimy girl standing tall was their friend Ruby, only... completely red from head to toe. Almost as if she had been turned into a big ol' living dollop of ice cream.   
  
"Yeah! That's no way for anybody to look!" A voice echoed out from the white puddle, which quickly joined the Ruby-Cream as the apparition of both the blonde and the black-haired girl's friend Weiss emerged, only... there was something distinctly different about her, something that was off about Ruby as well though only truly noticeable with Weiss. Namely, that overly enthusiastic grin on her face. It... was actually unnerving given their mental image of the heiress, especially as both ice-cream slimes practically zipped towards Blake, their hands grabbing her wrists to stop her from struggling.  
  
Yang immediately tried to jump up from her spot on the couch to stop the two slimes, only to find a hand wrapped around her throat, pinning her to the cushions. Seconds later, reality itself shatters in front of her, revealing a certain Neopolitan, grinning and wagging her finger as she kept the brute pinned to the ground with nothing but her own strength. "You! What did you do to them!?" The fiery huntress' flames of fury were quickly being stoked, especially as she was being forced to watch her faunus friend suffer a similar fate as her sister had.  
  
"Let me g-" Blake tried to protest, only for the cold shivers to finally reach her brain. She couldn't even muster up a word as the two giddy ice slimes slowly covered her form, accelerating her cold-based transformation. Her wavering and worried expression melted into bliss as her head experienced something similar albeit a little more literally. The last sign of her resistance fading away was the brain-like cream-sludge that poured out of her ears, before she was practically swallowed up by the two slimes.  
  
Not much of a moment later, the black puddle on the floor arose from the floor like the two other girls had previously. Like Ruby-Cream and Weiss-Cream mimicked the color of the ice cream that had transformed them, Blake-Cream was a lovely shade of black from the blackcurrant, though not nearly black enough to make her unnervingly giddy smile hidden within the dark colors. "Mmmnnnhhh! Oh my goodness it feels so good to be all cold and stuff! Ehehehehehe!" The former faunus giggled like a child as she started cuddling her fellow creamy girls, all while Yang watched...  
  
"You absolute monster..." The fiery blonde could only look towards Neopolitan with the fury of a thousand suns hidden behind her gaze. She wanted to do several unmentionably violent things to that smug and lithe girl, but yet again she was silently tutted. Her expression of rage turned into one of fear as a spoonful of yellow-tinted ice cream approached her lips. She kept her mouth forcefully shut, hoping that she could avoid a similar transformation if she didn't end up eating the icy treat... only for her captor to whistle for her three ice-cream themed underlings.  
  
Seconds later, all three ice-cream girls zipped over to the ice-cream-haired girl's side, saluting and shouting "Yes Miss Neo!", only to giggle like the idiots that they were. They were far too excited to be overtly useful, but they still had a purpose... that being to pry open their friend's maw, something they gleefully started to do as all three reached down towards Yang's lips. Using their slimy figures, it was easy for them to just slip in the tiniest bit of their creamy figures in between the smallest cracks, only to immediately expand and pry open that tender hole as their fingers filled out.  
  
Yang didn't get much more than a single gurgling scream out of her mouth before Neo unceremoniously dumped a few dollops of lemon-y goodness onto her tongue, forcing her to swallow it in the process. 'I... I do not want this...' Were the last few thoughts that ran through the blonde's head as she tried her very best to keep herself intact... only to fail near instantly as the combined chill of the infectious ice cream plus the three slimes that held her lips overpowered the inner warmth of her brain.  
  
'No... ehe... ehehehehe... Freeze... good...'  
  
Moments later, a yellow puddle of ice cream was soaking into the cushions of the couch, only for Yang-Cream to be born with a pop, the brand new and equally bouncy slime girl giggling so much that the entire apartment filled up with her laughter. "Thaaaaaanks, Miss Neo! You've made me and my friends soooooo much better! I can't even begin to imagine hating you!"  
  
The mute nodded as she took a seat on the couch, making a chuckling motion as she looked at the four near-identical slimes. Ruby-Cream, the excitable base she based the entire transformation on, was made of Strawberry. Weiss-Cream, the punniest of the bunch, was made of Vanilla. Blake-Cream, the cattiest cream around, was made of Blackcurrant. And Yang, that silly muscle-bimbo she had toiled with before, was now made of Citrus! What a lovely little arrangement of minions she had acquired.  
  
"We'll do anything to help our Miss Neo! Ehehehehehehehehehe!" Their unified laughter was infectious, and if not for Neo being intentionally mute, she would be joining them in vocalizing her amusement.   
  
The hatted villainess couldn't wait to see Roman's face when she showed him what she had done to Red and her merry band of idiots. He'd be so proud.


End file.
